The Letter of Love
by The Lil Kag
Summary: Michiru and Haruka got into a fight. One evening Michiru finds out that Haruka got a finace and she also gets a lost letter that was lost for 6 months by Haruka..R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Letter of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

The rain whipped her like it showed no mercy, as she walked along the wet pavement sidewalk whispering to herself. She had her own tears in her eyes as she thought about the nasty fight between her and Haruka.

_I thought I was over Haruka but her memory and the memory of that days sticks in my head all the time. I wish I could forget about you!_ Michiru thought angrily as she opened the door of her small house. When she walked in the mail was all over the floor. Figuring the mailman came today while she was out, she skimmed though her mail, but one picture in the daily newspaper made her heart stop and forget about the other mail. Her eyes began to get watery as she read the headline: _Haruka Tenoh and "his" fiancé smile happily for Haruka's 24th win here in America!_ Michiru lowered her eyes to the bottom where the interview with Haruka was. _Reporters ask about him and "his" fiancé as she replied: "We plan to get married in about a month." _Michiru couldn't read anymore as she looked at the picture with her and her fiancé Shignri. She was a blonde with waist length hair and a pair of blue eyes with a curvy figure. She was heart- broken but she felt no anger to this girl. She deserved Haruka.

There had been a fight with her and Haruka about Haruka's feeling for her. She always thought of her as a friend but deep inside of her, she knew she loved Haruka, but she was afraid. Michiru was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. Wiping away her tears furiously she put up a fake smile and walked to the door. When she opened the door the mailman was standing in front of her holding a letter. "Sorry to bother you madam but I wanted to give you this letter that was lost in the mail for a couple months." "Oh! How many months? 1, 2, 10?" "Sorry maim I don't know." And with that he left. Michiru closed the door and looked at the front. Haruka's handwriting was on there. She quickly open the letter and read it only to find out that it was from when Haruka went on a tour, about 6 months ago. It read:

_Dear Michiru,_

_Hi! I told you I would write to you so here I am. I am having a great time here, but it will be better when I come home to see your smiling face. This letter may come to you after I get home but always know that I will look out for you, and I will protect you from harm that may come to you. I know this is a short letter but I must go now. One more thing I will always love you no matter what._

_From,_

_Haruka _

Michiru's legs felt weak and she sat down. The letter was very short indeed but had a lot of meaning. She glanced at the newspaper again and knew that she lost her chance to be with her but maybe could be friends. Michiru took out a piece of paper and began to write a letter to Haruka.

_About 1 week later…_

Haruka yawned and was looking at the newspaper when Shignri came in with the mail.

"Haruka you have 30 million tons of mail!" she laughed playfully as she handed her 3 stacks of letters. "It's probably just fan mail anyways." Haruka replied. "Well still I think you should have a look though these in case some are important." Shignri said. "K" Haruka answered. Shignri left to go to work while Haruka started skimming though the mail throwing away the fan mails until she spotted one with Michiru's name and address on it. Haruka was about to throw it out the window in fury when she saw in tiny black letters on the corner of the letter "Please read. I know you're angry." Smart of Michiru. Haruka slowly opened the letter with a frown only to be soon be replaced by a small grin.

_Dear Haruka,_

_If you're reading this then I thank you so far. I am sorry for what the fight was about and I'm very sorry. I was miserable but now am not. I saw at the cover of the newspaper with your fiancé and I wanted to say that am happy for you. You might be confused but she deservers you because I'm sure she's not afraid about what other people think of her. I got the letter from your trip when you went on tour about 6 months ago and …yeah… I hope you will forgive me and stay friends. When you're in Tokyo look me up. If you're still mad at me then I totally understand. _

_Sincerely, _

_Michiru Kaiou_

_Maybe I will visit Tokyo for the wedding ceremony. I could invite Michiru I guess. _Haruka thought glad that she didn't throw it out the 3 story window and the Shignri made her look through her mail. Haruka walked to the phone and began dialing Michiru's number.

"Hello?" Michiru's voice came through the phone.

"Hi…"

Hi guys! what do you think? Anyways if you want a sequel then plz review!! I want at least 5 reviews. Plz R&R!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

Michiru stood there in shock. _I thought I heard Haruka's voice. _Michiru thought surprised. "Haruka?" she whispered through the phone. "Yes, it's me I wanted to explain to you that…" She started, until Michiru cut her off. "Listen, Haruka I understand if you're mad at me, but I hope you are happy with your engagement." She said a little louder but still soft. "No, I'm not mad I got your letter and I'm coming to Tokyo for the wedding and you're invited." Haruka explained. Michiru said her thanks and she would be seeing Haruka in 2 weeks. Michiru put down the phone and fresh tears came sliding down her cheeks. Sure she was happy for Haruka but she didn't want to be there that day. The day that she would lose Haruka forever. Her knees fell weak and she collapsed on the sofa, continuing crying tears of pain.

Haruka hung up and thought back to the fight. _That was the biggest mistake I had made in my entire life! Oh my gosh I still have feeling for her! No, I can't she doesn't love me I love her. _Haruka thought sadly and rested her head against the wall. _Michiru what have you done to me?_ And she started dialing Shignri's number to tell her that they were flying to Tokyo for the wedding. "Hello?" she asked through the phone's receiver. "Hi, Shignri listen, I want to have the wedding in Tokyo is that ok with you?" Haruka asked hoping that she would agree. "Of course why wouldn't I say no? Anyways since you lived in Tokyo for some time I think you should invite some of your friends I'm sure they miss you a lot." She replied. "Ok, I'll start packing." She hung up and stared out the window to see the deep blue ocean. _The only reason why I want to go to Tokyo anyways is to see Michiru. My Michiru. _She sighed and walked into her room and started to pack.

About 30 minutes later she stopped crying. _I can't do anything about it anyways. Love is love, and can't take it away from them. I'm sure Haruka has no more feelings for me anyways. _She went into her room and went to get ready for work. _Darkness and despair wraps around me like a cold blanket refusing to leave me alone._ Michiru thought sadly as she got in her car and sped off. She worked as a fashion designer at a company called "Black Stars" with her boss Setsuna Meioh. Setsuna was one of her best friends and was a really kind boss. "Hi, Michiru." Setsuna greeted her as she walked in the building. Michiru put on a fake smile and said hi back, but Setsuna saw right through it. "What's wrong, Michiru? "Nothing." She replied "Michiru, tell me I can see right through you I'm your best friend." As Setsuna said this Michiru's smile turned into a frown. "Fine." She gave in sadly. "Haruka called me and-" Setsuna didn't let her finish. "What?! Did that...that thing hurt you?" Setsuna demanded to know. She to had heard about the fight and hatred grew towards Haruka. "No, listen she's getting married and, and I'm invited, but…but I've grown feelings for her." As Michiru said this, her eyes got watery. "Don't worry." Setsuna pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'll help you make a dress for the wedding. I know you're upset but I know you know that you can't do anything about it." "Yes I know, and thanks Sets. Haruka said I could bring guest can you come with me I can't go there alone." She asked breaking free of the hug. "Of course."

Hi you guys! Thanks for the reviews and I've decided to make this a story rather than a one shot. R&R cuz I want some more reviews for this chap.


	3. Chapter 3

The Letter of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

Michiru sighed and sipped her now bitter coffee. She glanced at the clock that hung above her head. 9:45. _about 15 minutes and I have to go to sleep._ Michiru's week was very hectic. From making the dress and the thought about meeting Haruka's fiancé was making her dizzy and yet sad at the same time. She sighed again and looked over to the dress that hung limply from the hook Setsuna and she had made together. It was white like soft snow with few pale pink sakura blossoms embodied on it. A thin pale blue sash was tied around the waist. Michiru thought it was beautiful but not sure if she looked pretty in it. She remembered what the expressions of Setsuna and the others were when she was in it. A small smile came across her pink lips as she remembered the chaos that had happened over a single dress.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't know Sets." Michiru said as she looked at the designs that Setsuna had drawn for her. There were at least 15 designs that Michiru had to pick from. There were puffy ones, pinks ones, and even fur ones! "Michiru, you can't always think so plain. Live a little!" Setsuna replied back to her. "How about this one?" Setsuna suggested playfully. It was a dark blue velvet dress that reached up to Michiru's knees. It was a simple dress with no sleeves except for the black ribbon trimming at the bottom of the dress. "Umm, no thanks I don't want people thinking that I'm going to a funeral!" Michiru pouted. While Setsuna laughed. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out! Ok how about this one?" She said pointing to the white dress. "It's beautiful!" Michiru gazed in admiration. "But…but do you thinks it's too pretty for me?" What are you talking about? It's perfect for you! Let me think, we can adjust the hem so it can reach your knees the sleeves can be lacey and go up to your palms and we can make it out silk!" Setsuna cried excitingly. "Silk?" She asked unsure. "Of course and don't worry I'll help you if you don't like it we can donate it and start from square one." "Ok then."_

_Michiru looked at the finished dress they had spent 3 days on. Michiru thought it was her finest work yet and she had been working here for 2 years! "Go try it on." Setsuna urged her. "You'll look great." "Fine." She replied and went in the changing room to try it on. When she came out everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. With all this attention Michiru began to blush. "What is it? Do I look awful?" Michiru asked embarrassed. "No, you look awesome!" Setsuna cried._

_End._

She glanced at her clock again. 10:02. She sighed and got up from her seat. She was about to go to get ready for bed when the phone rang. _Who could be calling now?! _Michiru thought in her head as she picked up the phone. "Kaiou, Michiru speaking." She said politely into the phone. "Hi, Michi" Haruka's voice came. "Haruka? Do you know what time it is?" Michiru asked her. "12:30 in the afternoon? I don't know I'm on the other side of the world!" She shot back playfully _Man I miss teasing her until she's mad like a steaming pot! _She thought. "Oh yeah…" She replied embarrassed. "Sorry." "It's ok anyways our flight to Tokyo got changed and were coming in 2 days." Haruka said. Hearing her flight was even nearer she felt her sadness over coming her again. "Oh. Call me then when you come then!" She said cheerfully over the phone. But Haruka who had been her room mate for 5 years knew better. "What's wrong Michi? I know you better I've heard that fake cheerful voice before from you. It's less beautiful than the real one that people like to hear." Her voice full of concern. "Oh, I'm just tired that's all. After all it's…" She paused to look at her clock once more to find that it was 10:15. "It's 10:15!" "Yeah I guess so anyways see you." And she hung up. Michiru put down the phone and went into her room preparing for Haruka's arrival and her own sleep.

Haruka hung up and looked at the packing she had completed. She had 3 bags already and this was only her own things! Shignri still had to pack her own things, Haruka had another race this evening plus their flight was only 2 days away! _Things are always so hectic around here. Michiru would have organized everything for me so I didn't have to worry before…what!? Wait why I'm I comparing Shignri to her? Oh my gosh! Let these feelings be banished from my head! _"It's no use!" She said aloud frustrated and plopped onto her sofa as she rested her head in her hands. "Michiru…" She said softly as Shignri opened the door and came back in. "I'm home!" she yelled out cheerfully. When she spotted the bags and Haruka sitting on the couch she sat down right beside her. "Haruka is it ok if you help me pack a little? I still have to deal with work and everything." "Sure." She replied without even looking at Shignri she went into their shared room to pack with Shignri following behind her.

Not my very best chapter...ok am lieing to myself i thinks it pretty crappy but tell me wut you think and thanks to my reviewers who review my other two chaps!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Letter of Love

I dedicate this chapter and the rest of this story to my friend Alexa whose father died on December 18th her birthday. May he rest in peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

Waking from a dream-less sleep, she looked around the empty room, hoping to find Haruka. _It really wasn't a dream. Haruka is really getting married to what's-her-name._ Michiru felt like she was going to collapsed and she felt dizzy.Sighing again she knew tomorrow that she would meet her fiancé. As much as she wanted to tell off her fiancé and steal Haruka back, she obviously couldn't. Michiru smirked at the idea. _I'm just being silly. I would never do that to any true love. _Michiru glanced out the window to find that it was raining again. She looked at the clocked and gasped. _Ohmigosh, its 8:35! _She thought hurriedly. She still felt dizzy and feverish but ignored it. Walking into the bathroom to take a short shower and to brush her teeth she almost collapsed again. _What's wrong with me today? _Michiru thought as she got up. 15minutes later she was ready. She practically had to run through the rain to get to Black Stars witch took a good 10 minutes.

"I wonder where Michiru is?" Setsuna said aloud while her other co-worker Tasey shrugged. "I don't know she so irresponsible and I bet she isn't even coming today." The brunette replied carelessly.Tasey was a brunette that was waist length that was always in a ponytail. She was always trying to put Michiru down since the day she had come to work here, but she couldn't hate Michiru she was too nice but she was envious of her. Setsuna was about to defend Michiru when she walked in soaking wet and shivering. Tasey had to cover her mouth to cover her smirk that threaten to become a giant laugh. "Michiru what happened to you?!" Setsuna said worrily (is that how you spell it?) running to her friends side. Michiru nodded. "I just woke up late and had to run to get here." "Well we can't leave you in those clothes you'll get sick! Come on I'll get you some." Setsuna lead her down a hall and continue to babble about something about the company but Michiru couldn't make out a word she said. The room looked as if it was spinning. "Here we are." Setsuna said as she handed her a blue turtleneck and white pants embodied with outlines of green stars. "Huh?" Michiru asked as she snapped back into reality. "Oh, um thanks." Michiru said. "Michiru do you feel ok? You look a little…pale." Setsuna asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm ok. Do you have anything you want me to do today?" "Yes, can you start sketching our spring line for May?" Setsuna replied "It's April? No wonder it's been raining so much, and sure, of course." Setsuna nodded and walked away. After Michiru got changed into her clothes she went to her desk to begin sketching. Tasey came up to her and asked "Michiru are you sure you're alright?" She asked in a super sugar sweet tone. "Maybe I could do the sketching for you and you could rest." "No, thanks I feel fine, but thanks for the offer." Michiru said back to her. Tasey hung around for a couple of minute just looking at Michiru. "Tasey, don't you have a ton of sewing to do? You should get started don't worry about me." She said with a smile. "Fine." She mumbled while waking away toward her table witch was piled with clothes for sewing and mending.

Haruka lied awake in bed thinking. _Our flight is tomorrow…and Michiru promised to meet us there. _"How I'm I going to react?" She said aloud without even realizing she woke up Shignri. She was cuddled at her side until was heard Haruka talking to herself again. "Haruka?" she asked sleepily "What's going on? You've been talking to your self since you gave me that call about our trip to Tokyo." "It's nothing I'm just worry about our trip to Tokyo and how my friends will react to see me." Haruka said. It's wasn't a whole lie. Michiru was her friend and she wondered how they would react to each other when they saw each other. Shignri raised an eye brow but simply said "Ok." And fell back to sleep cuddled against Haruka's arm. Haruka sighed and drifted off to sleep as well.

Michiru couldn't concentrate. Her hand trembled and couldn't hold her pencil right. Setsuna came up to her and said "Michiru are you ok? You look extremely pale now. Are you sick?" Setsuna asked. "I…I…I think I'm going to throw up." Michiru said as she ran past Setsuna and towards the washroom. Setsuna followed her into the washroom to find her raising her face with cold water. "Michiru I think- no I know you're sick." Setsuna came beside her and put her hand on Michiru's forehead to find that it was burning hot. "No, I feel find." Michiru said quietly. "And I can't get sick anyways, I have to sketch the designs and I have to meet Haruka and her fiancé Shignri and take them to the apartment they rented for themselves." "No, I am not going to let you get any sicker!" Setsuna exclaimed. "But…" She got cut off by Setsuna. "No buts, ands, or ifs! You can do the sketches when you come back we have a whole month anyway. I'll meet Haruka at the airport and I'll take them to the apartment. Just give me the address." "Fine." Michiru said there was no use into arguing with Setsuna anyways. She wrote down the address and gave it to her. "I'll call you a cab or do you want me to take you home?" Setsuna asked her. "Can you take me home I don't feel so good." Michiru said while clutching her stomach. "Sure."

It took about 15 minutes to get to Michiru home. The car ride was silent and comfortable, but not for Michiru at all! She felt as if loud music was being blasted into her head and the car was bumping into things. Lifting her hand to her forehead she found out that she was really sick. _What's wrong with me?_ Michiru thought. When they went in Michiru apartment, Michiru collapsed into the hard wooden floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The Letter of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

Setsuna sat in the waiting room twittering her thumbs. When Michiru had collapsed she called the hospital right away. It just wasn't normal to faint out in the open, and her forehead was even hotter much to Setsuna's shock. _Michiru has to be ok! I don't know how were going to live without her. Especially Haruka. They both have feelings for each other I know it! _Setsuna was snapped out of her thoughts when Michiru's doctor came out and called her in the room where Michiru laid. "How is she? What's the matter with her? Did you-" Setsuna got cut off by the doctor before she could finish her question. "I don't know about "fine" but she's ok. She has a very high fever and should stay off her feet for the next week." The doctor informed while Setsuna nodded. "But that's not all, we were monitoring her sleep and dream waves and our psycho therapist there's something in her life that's making her ill as well. But I don't know about that." Setsuna nodded again, the therapist was right a name imminently popped in her head as the doctor finished her sentence. _Haruka! _"Can she go home?" The doctor shook her head no. "She'll need to stay here for one more day. Tomorrow she can go home. Setsuna once again nodded and went back to the company. Not a single second went by without her mentally cursing Haruka for causing Michiru so much pain.

"Hey Setsuna where were you?" Rei her co-worker asked when she came in. Rei was a typical Japanese beauty with long black hair and delicate features. "No where." She mumbled while walking right passed her with out even a glance at her. She was too upset about Michiru and Haruka. _How will they find out about each others feelings?_ Setsuna thought sadly. Setsuna took a look at Michiru's designs she had been able to complete. She had completed 3 designs and they where all spring dresses. Well, except for one, one looked more like a flat wedding dress. It was unfinished close to the hem but it was still pretty. Setsuna sighed while leaning her chin in one hand while closing her eyes. _I just knew it Michiru's feelings for Haruka are stronger than ever! She's never going to move on, and Haruka doesn't know! It's just destiny for them to be together. _Just then the phone rang loudly, begging for it to be picked up. Setsuna sighed once again and picked it up. "Setsuna Meioh speaking." She said politely through the phone. Her cheery mood turned into a cold angry one when she heard the voice of _her._ "Hello? Setsuna?" Haruka asked. One of Setsuna's hands balled into a fist while the other one clutching the phone was crunching the phone. "Yes, it's me, and what do you want?" Setsuna asked very mad. "Have you seen Michiru? I called her and she didn't pick up." Haruka asked ignoring the fact that Setsuna was still holding a grudge against her. "Yes I have, and you know what? She's in the hospital lying in bad with a very very VERY high fever!" Setsuna practically yelled into the phone's receiver. "What? Is she ok?" "No, she's not okay what part of 'lying in bed with a very very very high fever' didn't you understand? Ok whatever! Since Michiru's sick I'm going to be meeting you at the airport." Setsuna said calmer after each word. "Ok fine then. Do you have to address?" "Yes I do buh-bye." And with that Setsuna hung up.

Haruka stared at the beeping phone telling her that the Setsuna had hung up. When she finally hung up, she put looked out the window again seeing the beautiful blue ocean that she and Michiru used to hang out with each other just staring into the breeze and the mist at night where dozens of bight stars reflected on them. A memory came up to her as she remembered one of those times. _Man, I can't get her out of my mind. But my wedding is in 2 weeks and Tokyo's coming tomorrow! _She sighed for what was about the 10- millionth time this week. Shignri walked in worried about Haruka. She had been so sad this week. "Hey, Haruka?" She asked. "Yeah?" She replied without turning her self away from the view of the ocean. "Are you ok? You've been acting sad all week do you want to tell me something?" "No, I'm fine." She turned around and looked at Shignri's worried eyes. "Remembered when I told you that when we get to the Tokyo airport my friend would pick us up?" She nodded. "She got the fever and her friend is picking us up and yes I know her too." Shignri again nodded and said "How about we go and visit your friend we could bring her flowers?" Haruka smile and said "Sure." Shignri left and went to go buy flowers leaving Haruka alone again. _Shignri is so caring. Even if she knew Michiru was my ex I bet she would have cared anyways._ Her smile soon became a frown as she looked at the clock that hung above her. It read: 8:30. When Shignri came home they would have to go to the airport and get on. _I want to see you Michi. My Michiru, I still love you._

Setsuna looked at the phone. There was a little crack she had made on the long part of the phone. She sighed and rested her head on her desk. _Haruka you have no idea what you have done to your Michiru. _Her silence didn't last for long though. Minako came up to her bubbly as always and asked: Hey Setsuna what was all that yelling about? Were you firing someone? Cause if you did then who was it? And why? Oh I bet it's because she or he probably a he because men suck and designing (I don't mean that it's part of my fic!) and things. I bet…" Setsuna opened one eye as Minako continued to ramble about what the phone call might have been and switched the subject dozen's of times without even realizing it. "Minako if you don't get back to work then you'll be the fired one!!" Setsuna yelled at the scared Minako. "Yes sir! I mean maim!" She said as she raised her hand up to her forehead like soldiers do and ran away. Setsuna sighed Minako was so annoying sometimes but she meant well. Minako poked her head back in and asked: "Who did get fired anyway?" When she saw Setsuna's glaring at her she ran away for real this time.

In about 15 minutes Shignri came back with pink and white roses, and a couple of daisies. "I bought these for your friend I hope she likes them." She said with a smile. "I'm sure she will." Haruka replied dressed for the plane trip. "You should get dressed I'll hold these for you." "Oh yes! I forgot!" she said as she ran off to get dressed for the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

The Letter of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!

Setsuna forced herself to the airport. She didn't want to but she knew how much Haruka meant to Michiru, and she couldn't let her down because of her anger towards Haruka. _Michiru you have to tell Haruka when you get the chance! Or else you'll lose her forever. _Setsuna thought as she walked in the Tokyo airport. She scanned the crowds hoping to find Haruka quickly and get out of here. It didn't take long though a HUGE crowd of people was in the middle of the airport. Setsuna sighed and made her way in. Sure enough Haruka and her fiancé were in there. She pushed through the crowd and took Haruka by the hand and led her out of the crowd of crazy fan girls. "Oh my gosh I love you Haruka!!" Screamed a fan girl. "Merry me!!" Another yelled. They were so busy yelling they didn't notice she left. "Thanks Sets!" Haruka thanked her while gasping for air. "Your welcome." Setsuna mumbled. "Hi, you must be Haruka's friend. I'm Shignri." She said to Setsuna while putting her hand out. Setsuna looked at her for a minute. Her dark hair was in two low pigtails that hung around her shoulders. She was wearing a white coat with black jeans. Setsuna stuck out her hand and shook it half-heartily. "Welcome to Tokyo." Setsuna said. When Haruka finally caught her breath she said. "Setsuna can we see Michiru?" Setsuna's eyebrows went up and asked. "Why? I have to take you to your apartment anyways." "Because, me and Shignri bought her flowers and Shignri wants to meet her." She explained. "Fine." Setsuna said as they got into her car and sped off to the hospital. _I hope Haruka dumps that fiancé of hers. She and Michiru are meant to be together. That girl seems so nice no wonder Haruka likes her she's a good person who doesn't know that Haruka has no real feelings for her any more. _Setsuna thought miserably. _I don't want to break Shignri's heart but I can't deny my feeling for Michiru how will Shignri take it if I tell her I don't love her anymore? _Haruka thought. _I wonder who Michiru is. Haruka said she's just a friend but I think she's more of a friend to Haruka. I can tell she doesn't have the same feelings for me anymore she belongs to this Michiru person. _Shignri thought while resting her chin in her hands.

"We're here." Setsuna said as she got out of the car. "Are you going to come in or stay here and sit on your butt?" Haruka was snapped back into the real world and got out as well. When Setsuna came in she went to the check up desk and asked for Michiru's room. "Michiru Kaiou's room number is room three twelve on the 3rd floor." Said the blond at the counter. "Thank you." She said as the group of three walked to her room. When they got there Shignri saw a petite girl with aqua hair in a bed sitting up with a cold compress pressed against her forehead. Her eyes were also closed. Shignri was about to ask if that was Michiru when Setsuna said suddenly: "Michiru? You should be lying in bed!" Setsuna yelped at her. "Huh? Setsuna?" Michiru asked dizzily while opening one eye. Her vision was blurry so she didn't see Haruka or her fiancé. Haruka couldn't believe how pale and weak Michiru had gotten. Michiru put the compress down and opened both her eyes. Her eyes got wide when she saw Haruka standing in front of her with a girl beside her. _Haruka? Oh that's right Setsuna went to pick them up. I bet that girl is Haruka's fiancée. _"Michiru?" Haruka asked her with concern is her voice. "Huh?" Michiru asked again. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, hi welcome back to Tokyo. She said trying to be cheerful. Haruka just nodded with a small smile. Shignri stepped forward and took out her hand again and said: "I'm Shignri and I bought these flowers for you hope you get better." She said while she handed her the flowers. Michiru took the flowers and said her thanks. Suddenly a pain shot through her body making her drop the flowers on the floor, and her to fall right back on her back. "Michiru? Michiru?!" Setsuna and Haruka yelled at once while Shignri looked in shock. "Shignri call a doctor!" Haruka ordered Shignri nodded and ran out of the room and down the hall. Michiru's doctor came in, in a rush and told the group to wait out side. Setsuna was pacing the room while Haruka and Shignri sat down. Haruka was staring into space thinking. _Michiru what happened? A moment you looked healthy and happy and then you just fainted right there! _Haruka thought worrily. Shignri looked worried she had only known Michiru for 5 minutes but she liked her. There was no doubt that Haruka loved her and Shignri knew it. _Haruka face was so happy when he looked at her. She reminds me of the ocean that's why Haruka would gaze at the ocean for hours all thoughts were on her. I don't blame her Michiru-san and Haruka make the perfect couple. _Shignri thought as the doctor came in and called them in. When they walked in Michiru wasn't hooked up to any wires or machines she looked normal except for the fact that Michiru looked so pale she looked like a ghost. "What's wrong with her?" Haruka asked the doctor. "For the first time in my life I don't know, you said she just faint out in the open we think it was her fever acting but were not sure. I think she can go home though." The doctor said." Shignri nodded when the doctor left she asked Haruka: "Umm, Haruka? If you don't mind I think you should look after her she looked kind of healthy when you came in." Setsuna nodded as well "Yeah I think you should." Setsuna said suddenly. Haruka was shocked to hear this. "I think you should she's happy to see you." Setsuna said. Haruka nodded "Fine she can move in the guest room I guess." "But how many rooms do you have in your apartment?" Setsuna asked. "Oh about 5." Haruka said. "I'm not even going to ask. Come on I have to show you to your apartment."

Setsuna followed the address on the slip of paper that Michiru had given her which led to a really fancy apartment. When they were settled Setsuna left and she had made friends with Haruka again and Shignri as well. While Setsuna walked out of the fancy building her head were filled with questions. _That Shignri girl is so nice. I couldn't believe she offered to help Michiru. What will happen to her if Haruka and Michiru find out they have feelings for each other? _Setsuna got into her car and checked the time on her watch. It read 7:25 she sighed and went home.

Michiru opened her eyes slowly to see a blonde person in front of her and a dark haired person beside her. _Huh? Where I'm I is that Haruka and her fiancé_? She asked she self as she groaned a little. "Michiru? It's me Haruka and Shignri." Haruka said. "Huh?" She dizzily asked as she felt a cold cloth being placed on her forehead. She touched it and began to press it against her head. "Michiru-san are you alright? Shignri's voice was heard. Without looking she replied: "Yes I'm alright and please call me Michiru." She said softly. She felt them leaving the room while Haruka said something like "Get some rest." But Michiru wasn't sure she had drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Letter of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!!

Over the next few days Haruka _and _Shignri had been taking care of Michiru. She and Shignri had made friends much to Haruka's happiness. Setsuna had been coming over every 2 days to check on her and of course she stayed around. The group of three were friends again, but Haruka and Michiru had small thoughts about each other. Setsuna and Shignri had both noticed but didn't say anything. _Destiny will work its way out. _Setsuna would think all the time.

Michiru opened her eyes a little. Normally when she woke up she was glad and cherry but not today. Today was that day Michiru had dreaded from coming. Haruka's and Shignri's wedding day. She sighed and didn't even bother to get out of bed. Setsuna would come in and tell her to wake up any minute. _Haruka I can't tell you! Not now not ever. I just hope you are happy when you go back to America. _Her eyes began to water; tears threaten to come out of her eyes. A crystal tear came out and another soon a river of tears came out. _Haruka…Ruka I love you so much. _Michiru was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. "Michiru are you up yet?" Haruka's voice was muffled through the door. Michiru rubbed away her tears furiously and replied "Yes I just woke up I'll be there soon." Michiru tried to say without choking on her tears. "Ok then" Setsuna came into her room suddenly, knowing that Michiru was crying her eyes out today. Setsuna came in and gave her a comforting hug. "Michiru I know you're very upset. Why don't you tell her?" Setsuna questioned in a mere whispered. "I cannot, Haruka is very happy I can't break true love between her and Shignri." Michiru answered back with the same tone of voice. Setsuna nodded and said "Don't stay in here for too long we're waiting for you in the dining room." And she left. While she was walking away her bangs hid her eyes. _You will be breaking destiny and your true love with Haruka if you don't tell her! _Setsuna thought as she walked into the dining room. "So, Sets where is she?" Haruka asked. "Um, she's coming." Setsuna said while taking her seat. About 10 minutes later Michiru came wearing a white sweating and blue jeans. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes Shignri." "Your welcome." The meal was eaten in silence until Michiru asked to be excused. For the rest of the day Michiru had been quiet and miserable. Haruka, Shignri, and Setsuna noticed. _I have to talk to her now or never. I have to find out why she's so sad. I miss the old happy Michiru. Get it together Haruka she has no feelings for you, you're the one who has feelings for her, and your wedding's in an hour! _Haruka thought to herself miserably.

Michiru looked out the window it was raining quite hard again. _The weather's been fitting my mood this lately. _She glanced at her clock in her room that read 5:15. Michiru's eyes began to get watery again it was only 45 minutes before the wedding ceremony. She was about to change into the dress Setsuna and she had made but someone knocked on her door. Michiru thinking it was Setsuna said: "Come in." Michiru her voice was watery and sad. Much to Michiru's shock it was Haruka. "Michiru? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Haruka asked while putting a hand on her small cheek. Michiru rubbed them away while pushing Haruka's hand away. "Nothing." Came her simple reply. Surprisingly Michiru's tone of voice was cold. "Michiru, what's wrong? You've been so sad today!" Haruka shot back with the same tone. "It's nothing!" Michiru yelled. "Shouldn't you and your fiancé get ready for your silly little wedding?" Michiru yelled again. She didn't know why but there was anger flooding in her body. "Now, I know why I left you and your stupid emotions! You get so damn emotional!" Haruka yelled back at her. "At least I'm not a dumb flirt that flirts with every girl you see! Being emotional isn't annoying or stupid! You let people know how you feel!! Michiru yelled at her. "Maybe you shouldn't come to the wedding then! You seem as if you don't want to come!" "Fine I won't!" Unable to control her anger Haruka lashed out her fist and hit Michiru hard enough on the arm to make her fall. Michiru landed on the floor clutching her right arm looking down at the floor. _She hit me…_She thought. Realizing what she had done she looked down at the falling Michiru. "Michiru I…I." She started until Michiru cut her off. "Please just leave." Michiru whispered with a trail of tears down her cheeks. "Please just go and have a nice life!" Michiru yelled at the floor crying harder. Haruka had nothing to say she just left. "I won't go to the wedding." Haruka heard Michiru whisper to herself. Haruka took one last look and left.

Setsuna was strolling around until she saw Michiru picking up her coat. "Michiru where are you going?" Setsuna asked her. "I'm just going for a walk in the park." Michiru replied without even looking at her. Setsuna thought that it was totally normal and said: "Don't stay out too long ok?" Michiru didn't even bother to give an answer she just nodded and Setsuna left the poor broken girl. Michiru walked outside taking a deep breath of the rainy air. It was still raining but Michiru didn't care. She walked out into the rain as it began to splash upon her face. She started to walk towards her favorite park. The trees were beginning to bloom with sakura blossoms and the grass was coming through. _If Haruka doesn't want me at the wedding then I won't be there. _Michiru thought as she sat down on the bench, resting her face in her hands.

"Haruka where is she?" Setsuna asked Haruka as she was getting ready. Haruka didn't reply. "Haruka! Do you know something?" Setsuna asked her. Haruka still didn't reply or look at her. "Haruka! Michiru has been outside for about 25 minutes in the rain I'm not even sure if she's bought an umbrella. Haruka turned around and said: "Michiru's not dumb enough to know that she needs an umbrella in the rain or she'll get sick again. Besides she's not coming." "What do you mean she's not coming!?" Setsuna demanded to know. "Me and she had a fight and she's not coming." Haruka explained. "But Haruka!" Setsuna started but gave up "Fine then but if anything happens to her it's your own fault." Setsuna left with her long bangs covering her eyes. Tears came to Haruka's eyes _I hurt Michiru so much I want to apologize and make up but I don't even no if she will accept it. I can't back down now. _Haruka thought as she rubbed away the tears and began to walk towards the church. _Michiru I love you so much._ Haruka thought as she entered the church and saw Shignri. Shignri was dressed in a beautiful white silk gown that reached the floor. It had no sleeves. In the middle of her chest was a white rose that was sewn on to the dress, and the skirt was decorated with fake small white roses. Her hair was in an elegant bun with some hairs in the front cupping her face. "Hi Haruka it's about to start." She said softy while Haruka nodded. The ceremony seemed like 10 years for Haruka but it was only an hour. Shignri had noticed Haruka's frustration clearly. _She really loves Michiru._ Shignri thought with a smile on her face. When it was for the I dos, Shignri glanced at Haruka. Haruka's face was full of frustration. Shignri turned to her and said: "You've got the wrong girl go find Michiru." She said to the surprised Haruka. The guests were all confused but not Setsuna who was smiling. "But..." Haruka started but she put a finger on her lips. "You have no real feelings for me anymore you love Michiru she's your true love don't deny it." She said softly. "Thanks." Haruka whispered as she dashed out the doors of the church and ran towards the place she knew Michiru would be. The park where she and her had their first date. Sure enough she was there sitting on the wooden bench. Michiru saw a blurry blonde figure coming towards her. _Haruka…_She thought as she stood up slowly. She had been in the park for about 25 minutes without an umbrella; she could feel her fever coming back. "Michiru!" Haruka yelled as she saw Michiru. "Haruka…"Michiru said as she saw Haruka coming towards her. She step forward a little and fell into Haruka's arms. "Michiru are you crazy? Going out in the rain without an umbrella." Haruka said softy as she held the aqua haired girl closer. "What about Shignri?" Michiru asked "She let me be with you because I...I love you." Haruka confessed to her. Michiru smile and looked up into her teal eyes without an answer she gave her an innocent kiss on the lips. "I love you a lot too." She replied. They both stood there in the rain hold each other. They had found each other.

The End

Review if you want a real sequel I will not and I promise will not write a sequel if I don't get any reviews!!


End file.
